The invention relates to an electrical hand tool machine having a current regulator disposed in the current circuit of an electrical motor having a wired soft-start input.
A damped soft-start controlled over approximately 0.5 to 2 seconds up to the desired motor r.p.m. is common in electrical hand tool machines for preventing sudden torque. Some integrated current regulators have a soft-start input for this purpose, which is controlled by the load current of an externally wired capacitor that acts in a timing manner. In electrical hand tool machines with a motor switch configured as a button, gripping by the guiding hand results in unintentional disconnection of the drive and consequently, despite a controlled running tool, resumes soft-start, wherein the desired r.p.m. is unavailable.
According to DE 19609986, a wiring arrangement for controlling an electrical motor of a hand tool machine has a current regulator arranged in the current circuit with an input for soft-start and is connected directly to a timing capacitor and to a diode as an additional discharge branch for the capacitor, wherein repeated, pulse-like controlled run is achieved.